


Make the Yuletide Gay

by midnight_melodies



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie
Genre: Begging, Christmas Damie, Couch Sex, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, but also fluff, damie - Freeform, lesbian christmas, lesbian smut, not gonna lie it's a lot of smut, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: “Your turn,” Jamie says quietly.“Hmm,” Dani pretends to think. “Giving or receiving?”Jamie swallows. “Are we still talking about gifts here, Poppins?”“What else would we be talking about?” Dani asks, faking innocence.Dani and Jamie are decorating for another Christmas together, but they get distracted....
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290





	Make the Yuletide Gay

“For fuck’s sake,” Jamie mutters under her breath, dropping the string of lights and letting out a frustrated breath. 

They’ve been sitting cross legged on the floor for ages, trying to untangle the particularly mangled Christmas lights for their tree. 

Dani looks her, eyebrows raised. She looks adorable in her oversized knit sweater and skirt, with black tights underneath since it’s bloody freezing in Vermont now. 

“Babe,” Dani says in an accusatory tone, “they’re just lights.” 

“Well they’re not very good at doing their job.” Jamie huffs. 

“Let’s take a break then, we can decorate something else.” Dani suggests, standing and walking towards the kitchen. She’s reaching for the kettle when Jamie’s voice stops her. 

“Don’t touch that, Poppins.” 

Dani rolls her eyes, backing away. 

“Fine, I guess you’re making my hot chocolate then.” 

Jamie gets up from the floor and joins Dani in the kitchen, turning on the stove and boiling the kettle. 

“Sure, one hot chocolate and one perfect tea coming up,” she teases. 

“I can’t believe you still don’t trust me with that stupid drink after 5 years.” Dani fakes an exaggerated frown. 

“It’s alright, love. You can’t be good at everything, can ya?” Jamie smiles, leaning into Dani, who’s pressed against the counter, to reach behind and get two mugs from the cupboard. After she sets them down Dani grabs her by the waist, pulling her back so their bodies are pressed together. 

“And what else am I good at?” Dani hums, raising an eyebrow. She moves quickly so she has Jamie pinned against the counter, wanting to see how far she’ll let her take this. She ghosts her lips against Jamie’s own. 

“I’ll have to think about that,” Jamie smirks, trying to appear unaffected but Dani notices how her voice is a little lower than usual, of course she does. She knows Jamie’s body and everything it does by heart. 

“You better not have to,” Dani says sharply, ducking down to kiss Jamie’s neck. When she nips hard enough to leave a mark, Jamie hisses above her. 

“I’m kidding,” Jamie laughs softly, but her voice is low and breathy now. “You’re good at lots of things....especially making me-“ 

Dani cuts her off with a kiss, satisfied with that answer. Their tongues crash immediately, but it’s slow and loving and full of yearning. Dani hums into Jamie’s mouth, as the brunette trails her hands up and down her back. 

The sound of the kettle boiling breaks them apart, causing Dani to whine a little and Jamie to frown. She reaches for the kettle, fixing both of their drinks how they like them. Dani thanks her, then heads back over to the living room to decide what she can decorate next. 

Jamie settles on the couch, sipping her tea and taking in one of her favourite scenes in the world. Dani always gets so excited around the Christmas season, and it’s made Jamie’s love for the holiday grow just watching her. 

5 years. She can’t believe they’ve already spent 5 Christmases together in this home they’ve built. She also can’t believe there was a time they were unsure if they’d ever get this, if they’d ever feel peace. But it seems that the lady in the lake is long gone, and they’ve never been happier. 

Jamie lets the joyful sound of Christmas music drifting from the record player fill her with comfort. She lets the sweet scent of pine from the tree by the windows fill her with festivity. And she lets the sight of her girlfriend’s face lighting up with each decoration she pulls from the boxes fill her with adoration. 

“Oh, here’s our stockings!” She says excitedly, pulling them out to hang them from the mantle above the little fireplace. Jamie’s is plaid, suiting her just perfect, and Dani’s is classic red with a fur lining along the top. 

“Aww, look babe, it’s the ornament you got me on our first Christmas.” 

Dani smiles softly, holding it up for Jamie to see. Of course, she remembers it. She had had it specially made, an ornament in the shape of a moonflower. The artist had never made one like it before, but it turned out perfectly, and it was a reminder of the night they fell in love. (Although Jamie would argue she had fallen well before that). 

Jamie looks back at Dani, mirroring her beaming face. 

“C’mere,” she says, patting the couch beside her, and Dani doesn’t hesitate. She curls her body against Jamie’s, both of them taking up only one couch cushion. 

“You’re the cutest,” Jamie grins, pressing playful kisses along Dani’s cheeks and neck, making her giggle. 

Dani settles into her girlfriend, sipping her hot chocolate and absentmindedly rubbing a thumb along Jamie’s thigh.  
Jamie tries to hide what this harmless action does to her, but she’s pretty sure Dani will pick up on it eventually, as she always does. 

“Let’s play Christmas would you rather,” Dani suggests. She’s always playing little games, it’s one of their favourite things to do together. They each like to learn more about the other, memorizing the small details as they’re revealed. Even after 5 years, it seems, there’s still some things you don’t know, and there always seems to be more conversations to be had. 

“Alright,” Jamie agrees, “you first.” 

“Hmm. Staying inside or going out in the snow?” 

“Well,” Jamie thinks aloud, “You know how much I love the outdoors, as well as snow, but if you’re involved in this scenario I have to say staying in.” She smirks, and Dani blushes, laughing. 

“You flirt,” Dani slaps the brunette’s leg playfully. 

“Tea or hot chocolate?” 

Dani doesn’t even have to think about this one. 

“Hot chocolate. No offence.” She adds, knowing how Jamie worships her tea. 

“None taken. I’m sure tea is fine with your decision anyway, you two don’t seem to get along too well,” Jamie teases. Dani rolls her eyes. 

“Real or artificial tree?” she asks, even though she already knows Jamie’s answer before it’s out of her mouth, obviously.

"You must be joking if you think a gardener is getting anywhere near a fake tree," Jamie stares at her, and Dani giggles. 

“Decorating or baking?” Jamie asks her next, knowing it's a toss up for her. 

“Ohh, that’s a hard one,” Dani scrunches her face. She loves both things, but she thinks she prefers the one Jamie also enjoys. 

“Decorating,” she answers, “because you do it with me.” 

Jamie laughs, wrapping her arm around Dani to settle on her hip. The blonde’s skin tingles under her touch, even through her clothes. Something about another Christmas with the love of her life just has her in a particular mood tonight, it appears. She looks at Jamie, letting her tongue dart across her bottom lip. Just as expected, she watches Jamie’s breath hitch and her eyes darken just slightly when she lets her bottom lip catch between her own teeth. 

“Your turn,” Jamie says quietly. 

“Hmm,” Dani pretends to think. “Giving or receiving?” 

Jamie swallows. “Are we still talking about gifts here, Poppins?” 

“What else would we be talking about?” Dani asks, faking innocence. 

Their faces are just inches apart now, breaths mixing until Jamie leans forward to close the gap.  
When their lips meet, the kiss is slow but full of intention; the way Dani’s tongue slips into Jamie’s mouth, the way Jamie catches her teeth on Dani’s bottom lip before she pulls away for a breath. 

The room is lit only by a few holiday scented candles and the tangled string of Christmas lights on the floor, and honestly it’s quite romantic. Dani loves the way they glow off of Jamie’s skin, making her look even more beautiful than usual.

They both shift carefully on the couch so that Jamie is laying with her head propped on an armrest and Dani is straddling her hips. They manage this without hardly breaking contact between their lips, they’ve had enough practice by now that their bodies have memorized how to move together. 

At one point between kisses, Jamie rests her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face, pushing her back just a little. 

“What’s wrong?” Dani asks, confused why they stopped kissing. 

“Nothing. Just wanted a better look at you,” Jamie smiles. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that?” 

Dani blushes, letting Jamie gaze at her for just another second before leaning back down to press their lips together. This time it’s a little harder, a little more intense, and Jamie knows what that means. Dani sucks on her bottom lip before letting go, and Jamie lets out a soft groan. She feels Dani’s lips move to her jawline, then down her neck, scraping her teeth on soft skin just enough to make the brunette sigh. 

When her lips reach the neckline of Jamie’s t shirt Dani huffs in frustration, and pulls her body up enough to lift it over her head. 

“In a rush, are we?” Jamie smirks, knowing it will just get her more worked up. 

Now that she has access to more of Jamie’s skin, Dani kisses down her chest. She eats up the noises coming from above, Jamie’s breathy moans as she sucks and bites, neither of them caring about the marks that will be left. Keeping her lips on Jamie’s neck, Dani wedges a knee in between her legs, nudging them apart and pressing upwards. 

“Fuck,” Jamie moans, and Dani smiles against her skin. 

“Like that, do we?” Dani grins, mocking her smug remark from just moments ago. 

Jamie’s hips arch up, searching for more pressure against her centre. Dani makes her way back to her lips, leaving open mouthed kisses when she reaches them. Their bodies start a steady rhythm, Dani grinding down onto Jamie, whose hips thrust against the knee between her legs. 

Dani starts to trail her hand slowly down to the button of Jamie’s jeans, but it’s far too slow and the brunette thinks she might implode if Dani doesn’t touch her know. 

“Dani,” she pants between kisses, “please.” 

Dani smiles, inches away from her face. She loves every side of Jamie, but this is definitely one of her favourites; when she’s breathing hard beneath her, begging for what she needs. Begging for her. 

“Please what?” Dani teases in her innocent voice. Her fingers masterfully undo the button but still don’t move, ghosting over her waistline. Jamie juts her hips harder into Dani’s thigh, clearly frustrated. 

“Please.... stop the goddamn teasing and fuck me,” Jamie manages between clenched teeth. 

Dani is pleased with that answer, so she dips her hand into Jamie’s jeans, stroking against the fabric of her underwear before pushing it aside. She knows Jamie’s already ready for her. 

When her fingers slide between her folds, they’re immediately soaked. 

“Mmm,” Dani hums, kissing beside Jamie’s ear, “you’re so wet for me.” 

This woman whispering dirty words into Jamie’s ear only turns her on more, and she groans as Dani circles her clit. Her hips start to move again, this time with the pace of her girlfriend’s thumb. 

“Dani...” Jamie breathes, chest rising and falling fast now. Dani knows she’s growing desperate. “Please... inside-“ 

Two fingers push inside of her and immediately begin to thrust. 

“Fucking hell,” Jamie gasps, reaching up to tangle a hand into Dani’s long blonde hair. Meanwhile, Dani kisses down her neck slowly, sucking and nibbling where she knows she is most sensitive. She uses her free hand to graze over Jamie’s chest, rubbing and squeezing through her sports bra. 

The rhythm of Jamie’s hips starts to become messy, and it’s obvious that she’s getting close. Dani knows now, she knows every sign. The way her kisses get sloppy, the way her fingernails dig into Dani’s lower back, the way she mutters strings of curse words under her breath. 

“Jesus, right there.... yes babe, fuck-“  
Jamie pants as Dani’s fingers speed up and curl inside of her, hitting that perfect spot with every thrust. 

“Come for me baby,” Dani whispers against her lips, “I want to hear you.” 

“Fuck, Dani, I’m- fuck!” Jamie’s voice breaks and she practically yells as she comes, crying out over the Christmas music playing in the background. Later, Dani will worry that her neighbours heard, but not right now. 

She lets her fingers slow inside Jamie, waiting until her breathing steadies to slide them out. 

“God, I love you,” Jamie exhales, pulling Dani by the hair to kiss her again. 

“I love you too,” Dani smiles into the kiss. 

They do nothing but kiss for a few minutes, hot and slow, letting Jamie catch her breath. Dani gets caught up with Jamie’s tongue In her mouth, but then her hands are running up the back of her thighs and she remembers her own burning desire. She grinds down onto Jamie’s thigh as her hands slide up the skirt that is already pushed up to her waist. Jamie feels Dani pressing against her in no particular rhythm, clearly seeking out any friction she can find. She wants so badly to give Dani what she’s craving, but she needs the rest of these clothes off first. 

“Do me a favour and take these off for me, will you love?” Jamie pants, breaking their lips apart.  
Dani stands without hesitation, sliding her skirt down her legs, followed by her tights. She makes a show of removing her underwear, slowly pushing them down her legs then kicking all three garments off her ankles. She looks back at Jamie, who is running her tongue across her bottom lip like she can’t wait to taste her. 

Before she can climb back on the couch, Jamie is shifting her body down so she’s laying flat, and then grabbing Dani’s hand to pull her on top of her. 

“Come here,” Jamie demands, breathing heavily, and Dani knows what she wants. She straddles her, then makes her way up her body until her knees are on either side of Jamie’s face. 

“Mmm just like that,” Jamie hums, gripping the back of Dani’s thighs to keep her where she wants her. She drops wet, open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs and Dani moans. She’s so ready, the sight of getting Jamie off always makes her crazy. 

“Jamie, please…” Dani breathes, pushing her hips down farther in hopes that she’ll get what she wants. She feels Jamie hum, her breath ghosting over Dani’s warm centre and making her shiver. 

Jamie doesn’t feel like waiting any longer, so she finally connects her mouth with Dani’s waiting core. She moans at the contact, Dani is so wet against her tongue, and Jamie laps it all up willingly. 

“Ohh baby,” Dani moans when Jamie’s tongue teases around her clit, and her hips jerk down when Jamie starts to suck. They find a fast-paced rhythm together, Dani grinding down against Jamie’s tongue while she sucks and licks. One of Dani’s hands reaches down to tangle itself in Jamie’s hair, and the other grips the arm rest of the couch as she falls forward slightly to allow better access and an even more satisfying angle. 

“More,” Dani pleads, and she’s panting now. The work of moving against Jamie’s mouth has caused a faint layer of sweat to form on her forehead, making loose blonde hairs stick to her skin there. 

“Jamie….more, I need-oh fuck!” Dani groans loudly as two fingers slide inside her, thrusting in and out while Jamie continues to suck on her clit. She can practically feel Jamie smirking against her, she knows how much she loves hearing Dani. And Dani doesn’t have a problem with that, she learned not to be embarrassed by her loudness years ago. 

Dani continues to ride Jamie’s fingers, her hands now gripping the couch above Jamie’s head like her life depends on it. 

Jamie speeds up her pace, fucking her faster and grasping her ass to keep her close, encouraging Dani to quicken her rhythm along with her. She can tell Dani is close by the increasing volume in her moans and curses from above, and the way her hips are pushing down even further as Jamie’s fingers curl inside her. 

“God, babe… fuck yes, don’t stop, please don’t stop…” Dani pants, and Jamie has no plans to. She knows exactly what will push Dani over the edge, and she’s proven right when she adds a third finger and Dani cries out with pleasure. 

Dani practically yells when she comes, and Jamie has to reach up to slide two fingers on her free hand into Dani’s open mouth just to make sure the neighbours don’t actually come knocking.  
She continues her pace with both tongue and fingers, guiding Dani through her orgasm as it crashes into her. Jamie slows down as two, three shivers wash over Dani’s body and she finally collapses over against the couch. 

Jamie shimmies up so she can cradle Dani in her arms, letting her try her face in her neck until her panting breaths return to their normal rhythm. 

“Holy shit,” Dani says when she can speak again, and it comes out in a whisper. “How are you so good at that?” 

“Well, you make practicing pretty fun,” Jamie laughs, pulling Dani closer into her chest. “But I think you could give me a run for my money.” 

In the peacefulness of their deep breaths, Dani realizes the Christmas music is still playing softly, and she suddenly feels another wave of excitement for the holiday. She’s definitely looking forward to more evenings like this, that’s for sure. 

Jamie reaches behind her and pulls a throw blanket over them both, not wanting Dani to get a chill now that she’s naked and a little sweaty. Dani cuddles closer, pressing soft kisses to whatever skin she can reach without moving (she may not be moving for the rest of the night after that). 

“Want to watch a Christmas movie?” She asks against Jamie’s bare chest.

“Does it have to be one of those cheesy ones with no plot?” 

“Obviously.” 

Jamie laughs, giving in and reaching for the remote on the side table, flicking through the channels with Christmas specials. 

“To answer your previous question,” Jamie smirks, remembering how this all started in the first place, “I love both. But I would have to say I prefer giving.” 

Dani can definitely live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been loving Christmas Damie fics lately so I decided to make this one, I hope you guys enjoyed! (Sorry for all the smut I couldn't help myself... but is anyone complaining?) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you did or if there's anything you'd like me to write next :)


End file.
